1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector housing assembly and electrical terminal therefor. The invention relates, in particular, to a housing assembly for an electrical connector for connecting corresponding wires of groups of wires, especially the wires of two flat flexible electrical cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a housing assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,088, according to which, an electrical connector housing assembly comprises an insulating housing and first and second insulating covers for mating with the housing, the housing having a plurality of through cavities each for accommodating an electrical terminal with wire receiving portions thereof projecting from opposite surfaces of the housing, each cover having a corresponding plurality of notches each for receiving the wire receiving portion of a respective terminal and being bounded by wire stuffer surfaces for stuffing wires into said wire receiving portion, each cover being matable with the housing to stuff wires into the wire receiving portions on a respective one of said opposite surfaces of the housing when the terminals are accommodated in said cavities.
This known housing assembly, with the terminals accommodated in said cavities, so as to provide a complete electrical connector, is capable of interconnecting two groups of wires extending only in orthogonal directions. There is a requirement, however, in particular in the automotive industry, for a connector housing assembly, which can be loaded with electrical terminal either for connecting two groups of wires so that the wires of the groups extend orthogonally or so that the wires of the groups extend parallel to one another. It will be readily appreciated, that in a crowded environment, the groups of wires should extend from the connector in the direction in which they are to be connected to other connectors or to electrical components, as the case may be.